


Rebirth

by orphan_account



Category: Batman Begins (2005)
Genre: Gen, layers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"You must destroy yourself first to be reborn, Bruce."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

He dreams. Blood in the streets, on his hands. His birthright.

*

_I will destroy you._

He fights. The flash of metal in the northern sun. He hones his anger to a blade.

"Ah, but," he says with a taunting half-smile, as if he's read Bruce's thoughts, "you must destroy yourself first to be reborn, Bruce."

Bruce roars and charges again.

*

He burns. The fire is pure, cleansing, ripping through him, leaving behind nothing but purpose.

And he knows--

\--visible as plainly as the path before him, the fear in his teacher's eyes that has nothing to do with the physical weapon he wields and everything to do with what—with _whom_—the purified fire has revealed inside of him--

_I have begun._


End file.
